


Fulfillment

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink Meme, Large Cock, Multi, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Jack and Teal'c to fuck her at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this prompt: SG-1, Teal'c/Sam/Jack, double penetration
> 
> (http://sgkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1884.html?thread=153436#t153436)

"You sure this is what you want, Sam?" Jack asks nervous.  
  
"Gods, yes! I've been fantasizing about is since forever!" Sam says, grinning at both Jack and Teal'c. "What about you guys?"  
  
"I am willing." Teal'c smiles at her. "Actually, I am most eager to try this with a human."  
  
Jack shakes his head. "Well, who am I to say no then. Um, so how do we do it? I mean, who goes, ah, where?"  
  
Sam laughs. "Oh, I hope we can try it more ways than one, but until I'm more used to this, I think I'd like the biggest in my pussy. I haven't taken anything too large in my ass before."  
  
The two men were both turned on by her speech.  
  
"I think Teal'c get's your pussy then, much as I hate to admit anyone is bigger." Jack grins. "What? You thought I hadn't looked? We do share the showers, big guy!"  
  
Teal'c raises his eyebrow. "Indeed, and I believe you are correct. Jaffa are well known for being larger than humans."  
  
"Well, we can't have any uncertainty here. Drop your pants and let me decide!" Sam says, licking her lips.  
  
The men eagerly do as she asks, and both are already half-hard.  
  
"Not bad, but let's see how big you can get!" Sam winks and drops to her knees, taking Jack's cock in her mouth first.   
  
He makes a hoarse sound as Sam expertly starts to blow him, swallowing almost all his large cock repeatedly. He has never been with a women this skilled, and it is not long before he is panting and unable to control himself.  
  
Sam quickly pulls back before he can come, and he whines unhappily. "Sam! I need to come!"  
  
"Oh, soon!" She winks at him. "But not like that! It's an impressive shaft you got there! I look forward to feeling it inside my ass - or pussy. We'll see what you have Teal'c!" She smiles at him. "Wow, it's huge! Bigger than Jack's! Well, let's see how big it can get!"   
  
Teal'c eagerly lets her suck on his cock. He is so big that she has a hard time taking all of him, despite how good she is at deep-throating.   
  
After pleasuring him for some time she pulls back. "Gods! I'm so horny. I need you in my now!"   
  
She gets up and rips off her clothes while Teal'c hurries to get some lube, which he hands to Jack.  
  
Teal'c lies down on a bench and Sam mounts him. She gasps as she tries to get his huge monster of a cock into her dripping wet pussy.   
  
"Ooooh, she panted as she pressed down over him. "It feels like you're splitting me in two!"   
  
Teal'c put his hands on her hips and pulled her down as he thrust up, sinking into her.  
  
Sam cried out from the pain, but didn't want to stop. She had never had anyone that big before, and it was making her wild with lust.   
  
Soon her pussy stretched to accommodate him somewhat easier, and she slid down over him further. The pain was lessening, and the pleasure was increasing. "So, so good," she murmured as she bounced up and down on his cock.   
  
"Ready for me?" Jack asks, trying to stop himself from jacking off at the erotic sight.   
  
"Yes, stuff my ass with that big cock of yours, Jack!" Sam begs. She wiggles her ass.  
  
Teal'c groans at the pleasure and pulls her down hard, sinking much deeper into her, hitting bottom in her.   
  
Sam comes explosively from the added sensation of having her cervix bumped, and her pussy convulses around Teal'c's shaft.   
  
The big Jaffa almost comes, but manages to hold back. Sam's climax subsides, and her pussy has relaxes enough that he is able to sink in deeper. She moans as he lifts her up with his strong hands and pulls her down over him again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Teal'c! Wish I could do that!" Jack says, smearing lube all over his cock. While not as big as Teal'c's, it's still much larger than average for a human. "Ready, Sam!"

"Mmmm, yes." Sam mumbles, still affected by the strong climax she just had.

Jack sticks a lubed finger in her ass. "So tight, are you sure?"

"Yes, oh, yes. Push it into me!" Sam begs.

He does, and with difficulty gets the head of his cock in. She is extremely tight, and Teal'c's cock in her pussy is not making it easier.

"Oh, Sam! I'm not going to last long like this!" Jack pants. "Sure, sure I don't hurt you?"

"No more than I want," Sam says naughtily. "Fuck me!"

Jack grabs her hips, incredibly turned on. He pulls back a little and then push forward again, and then again, sinking deeper each time.

Sam is delirious with lust, the pain of stretching her ass is combining with the pleasure of a huge cock in her pussy, which again combines with the arousal at the thought of having her ass and pussy stuffed at the same time, and with such huge cocks.

She moans deeply. "Harder, Jack! Ram it in!" She begs.

He does, and she cries out briefly, then feels her ass relax some. Jack speeds up his assault on her ass, now sinking in to the hilt with each thrust. Teal'c has started to move again, lifting her up a little and pulling her down as he thrusts upwards, each time in sync with Jack, so Sam has her ass and pussy stuffed by both cocks at the same time.

The big cocks are stimulating her to the point where she cannot think or focus on anything but the feeling of them in her, and rubbing her g-spot from both sides. Soon she is coming again, even more violently than before.

Jack gasps hoarsely and rams his cock deep inside Sam's ass, and comes explosively as he cries her name.

Teal'c still hasn't come, and his cock is even harder now, not to mention impossibly wider. When after a few moments a spent Jack pulls out of Sam and staggers back to sit on a chair.

Teal'c turns himself and Sam around so she is lying under him and starts pounding into her with full Jaffa strength and speed. It doesn't take long before Sam is moaning again, her overstimulated pussy getting close to another climax.

Teal'c shouts loudly as he thrusts into her one more time and then shoots his come into her. Sam cries out and bucks under him, coming one more time, almost passing out from the force of her orgasm.

When Teal'c pulls out and gets up, he sees Jack is looking at them from where he's sitting. Jack's cock is hard again, and he is stroking it. "Wow! Awesome show!" He grins. "Sam? Are you up for another round?"

Sam groggily raises her head and looks at him and Teal'c. She smiles as she notes that Jack is hard again, and that Teal'c cock is hardening as well. "Yes, I think I could be. Wow, guys! This was awesome!"


End file.
